Silent Scream
by Wolfmika
Summary: Simplemente no podía con eso, no podía imaginar que la persona que más amaba ahora estaba muerto...¿Por que él? ¿Porque a ella? NOTA: advertencias y aclaraciones dentro.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Eldarya son propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemoov**_

 ** _Nota: Aclaraciones al final de el capitulo._**

* * *

¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler?... se pregunta pero no logra encontrar una respuesta, se golpea ligeramente la cabeza contra uno de los muros de su habitación, dejándose caer lentamente por el hasta quedar sentada, sumida en la oscuridad de aquellas cuatro paredes intentado encontrar una respuesta.

No logra encontrarla… cierra sus ojos dejando caer nuevamente las lágrimas, se muerde el labio inferior para no dejar escapar dolorosos sollozos que le queman la garganta, llora en silencio, le duele y no puede hacer nada para controlar su dolor. Respira hondo, lo más hondo que puede para tragarse el llanto pero es imposible, ahora está por caer en la desesperación total, está por llorar, por gritar, por dejar libre el gran dolor en su interior y no quiere hacerlo, ambas manos las ha llevado hasta su cabeza; casi clavándose las uñas para distraer aquel gran dolor … es imposible.

Comienza a respirar de forma agitada, está por privarse, perder la cordura, simplemente no puede calmarse.

Pronto se siente rodeada por unos brazos, brazos que le dan su calor, y que logran salvarla de la locura momentánea que estaba por sufrir, se siente protegida y su corazón se estruje más por ello.

-Tranquila- susurra a su oído.

Ella lo abraza para no perderlo, no quiere perderlo, quiere creer que lo que escucho instantes atrás era parte de una cruel pesadilla, quiere escucharle decir que nada fue verdad, y que todo fue una muy mala broma, lo perdonaría de inmediato quería escuchar aquello.

-No me dejes- pidió aferrándose aún más a él.

-Hermosa, sabes que esto tarde o temprano tendría que pasar- le dijo y sin ningún esfuerzo logro liberarse de aquel abrazo que le aferraba a ella-

La miro, comprendía su dolor… dolor reflejado en sus ojos lilas tan puros e intensos a pesar de la oscuridad, él podía ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, apagados por la tristeza y el dolor, claramente estaba viendo su frágil corazón roto el miles de pedazos cada uno muy difícil de pegar nuevamente.

-Roxan- susurro nuevamente- te regreso tu corazón ya no lo quiero… ya no me importa.

-Ne-Nevra…no-

Nevra entonces quito del cuello de la chica un colgante en forma de media luna, su corazón, tiempo atrás ese collar simbolizaba sus corazón, Roxan le dio su corazón y el, el suyo, una clara muestra de que su amor perduraría por mucho tiempo, pero jamás creyó que las cosas terminaran de ese modo.

-Te regreso tu corazón ya no me importa. Regrésame mi corazón y todo terminara.

-¡No quiero!- grito arrebatándole el collar- ¡Puedes llevarte tu corazón, pero no puedes regresarme el mío!

-Roxan ya no hagas más difícil esto ¡Solo así serás feliz!- la sujeto de los brazos y fue hasta entonces que la castaña noto las lágrimas de Nevra a través de la oscuridad, el también sufría por eso.

-Yo quiero ser feliz contigo- le dijo entre sollozos- podemos superarlo, podremos vivir como si nada pasara.

-Fue un error decírtelo, pero ya nada será como antes ¡Nada!-grito.

-¡Podemos intentarlo! Podemos y yo te cuidare hasta el final.

-¡¿Y que pasara cuando yo muera?!- cuestiono- ¿Qué harás?

-Moriré contigo- respondió.

El vampiro no podía creer lo que ella le decía, acorto su distancia entre ambos y la beso, un beso cargado de amor y desesperada pación; se separaron cuándos sus pulmones les exigieron aire nuevamente.

-No me dejes- pidió nuevamente.

-Ya no insistas, así tiene que ser… quédate con mi corazón porque siempre te ha pertenecido, pero ya no me busques… ya todo termino-

Y tras aquella despedida, Nevra salió por la ventana, fue así como logro entrar y rescatarle de aquel arranque de locura por el dolor… algo momentáneo, Roxan dejó caer el collar y después ella se dejó caer de rodillas llorando amargamente. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que doler? Jamás encontraría la respuesta.

Nevra simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que Roxan le viera morir cada día, se maldecía aquella enfermedad que poco a poco los estaba matando, no solo a él, sino a su más preciado ser a su amada Roxan… sintió que era lo mejor, terminar una bonita relación, terminaría así repentinamente, por culpa de aquella enfermedad silenciosa, enfermedad que ya no tenía cura… no solos los humanos podían padecer enfermedades mortales sino hasta ellos los seres sobre naturales también.

Pasaron días que se transformaron en semanas, y desde aquel día que Roxan no volvió a ser la misma, sus ojos ya no reflejaban alegría, ahora estaban apagados y sin vida, siempre reflejando su pobre corazón roto en miles de pedazos…ocho semanas han pasado.

Roxan recién regresaba de una misión fuera del C.G. no quería pensar en nada solo quería estar así como una muñeca de trapo olvidada y perdida con el tiempo, sin poder explicarlo la chica sintió un frio rose en los labios sintiendo la ternura y el dolor mesclados… mejor se apresuraba a hacer le informe de su misión con Ykhar o Kero pero antes de poder abrir la puerta de la biblioteca su corazón latió con fuerza tanto que le dolía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez sentía ese gran dolor?... con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta esperando que todo fuera parte de su imaginación o una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo pero… al ver a casi todos reunidos en ese lugar girándose a verla y desviar las miradas supo que algo no estaba bien.

Ezarel poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, su mirada seria para con ella era diferente a las anteriores y no le gusta, no le gustaba para nada porque ahora a pesar de sentir su corazón estar a punto de salírsele por la boca un gran nudo se estaba formando en su estómago

-Roxan…-su voz… no supo cómo descifrar su tono de voz.

El tiempo se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron más tras escuchar aquello, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista y gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas, nuevamente sintió aquel frio roce tocarle los labios, se dejo caer al suelo junto a la persona que le sostenía por los hombros

Se desplomo, gritaba, lloraba de forma amarga imploraba porque alguien dijera que todo era una cruel y despiadada broma para con ella.

Solo no quería creer en esas palabras, no quería, le costaba creer que la persona que más a amado este… no lo podía creer

Nevra… había muerto.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Para los que me siguen en otros Fandoms como MLB se darán cuenta que este fic es una adaptación de Tears, la historia tendrá GRANDES modificaciones, el primer capitulo decidí dejarlo así tal cual aparece en ambas historias y y de corazón espero les guste n.n**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


End file.
